


Away from it All

by lilolilyrae



Series: Kiss from a Rose [8]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Other, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Smut, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2020-12-17 13:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21054893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale on vacation in rural France!Can be seen as a continuation ofthis ficlet!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 2019-10-16  
For normal fics I usually have an extensive bullet point outline or at least a general idea of the plot or bloody_something_ before I write anything in the ao3 draft... For smut, half the time it's just- where could they be fucking next? Car? We did that. Tent? Ok. Let's do this lol  
(& then I don't even end up with any smut in the first chapter. Sorry?)
> 
> They're in Southern France btw, so I guess this can be seen as a parallel piece to Serpentines

While Aziraphale had been a little weary when Crowley had planned their vacation- he didn't much like the prospect of leaving the commodities of civilisation behind- now he is quite glad that they aren't in a hotel or on acampground, but in the wilderness by the lake, all on their own.

Crowley had found one of the few places in the touristy area that humans don't frequent, because there is no path from the street through the forest here, and there isn't one because the way into the water is too steep, so it's not like any money could he made of this particular beach.

For the angel and the demon, it's perfect.

Leaving the Bentley in one of the observation deck/parking spaces, they flew over the forest to a little clearing by the water they spotted earlier from higher up the mountain.

While Aziraphale puts up the tent- he forbid Crowley from helping, stating that of course they could put it up with demonic energy, but Aziraphale wants to do this right- Crowley slithers into the water in their serpent form.

Everything is glittery around them, the moonlight caressing the water...

Looking up at the sky, Crowley can only think _beautiful. _

Wanting to show Aziraphale, share the moment of beauty with their angel, they look up and see that he seems finished with the tent anyway, looking at the water- silly angel, he should be looking at the stars!

Crowley starts slithering out of water, which works quite well at first until they get stuck in the mud at the shore- splashing around helplessly, Crowley is instantly panicking. They could of course transform or miracle themselves out, but before they can as much as think of that Aziraphale already fishes them out of the dirt.

"Silly demon" the angel says, albeit fondly, and Crowley quickly changes back into their human form, miracling away the dirt as they fall to their feet.

"I just wanted to show you the stars" Crowley mumbles, a little abashed, and motions towards the sky.

Aziraphale turns to look, mouth opening slightly as he takes in the beauty that is the night sky, unaffected from any light pollution and unbidden by clouds.

"Oh- Crowley, you are right! This is magnificent!"

But suddenly, Crowley themselves only have eyes for Aziraphale. The way the angel is turned towards the sky, standing upright like nothing could ever make him falter, a smile on his lips and his eyes twinkling with the reflection of the stars- 

Crowley can't help themselves, they grab Aziraphale's arm and twist the angel around until he is facing him instead of the sky.

"Crowley? I thought you wanted me to-"

"_Shut up_" Crowley replies, feeling breathless despite not even having done anything yet. Aziraphale laughs at them, or at their expression, or at the situation in general- either way, Crowley leans in and kisses the smug laugh right off the angel's face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2019-11-13  
Aziraphale holding muddy snake Crowley in front of his face like a noodle: silly demon! XD
> 
> If you liked it, let me know!  
I know this isn't smutty (yet) but I needed to post it now bc otherwise ao3 would've eliminated the draft xD


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so loooong! I really didn't mean to put this on the back burner for two months, I just completely forgot about it o.o sorry!
> 
> Aaaand the rating goes up! :D
> 
> This got so sappy so fast tho. I'm not even sorry.

Aziraphale melts into the kiss, pulling his demon close. Crowley opens their mouth, nips at Aziraphale's bottom lip who in turn slips his tongue inside Crowley's mouth...

Within second, they're making out passionately, Aziraphale breathing heavily through his nose while Crowley just ignores a theoretic need for oxygen entirely. 

"_Angel_..." Crowley moans in-between kisses, and Aziraphale ducks his head, not out of embarrassment or to hide his face but to bury it in Crowley's neck, sucking open-mouthed kisses into their skin.

Crowley shivers as the cold night air hits their now-wet skin, and Aziraphale, ever so helpful, drags them into the miraculously warm tent.

They undress each other quietly- no words necessary to convey the love between them.

Aziraphale gently pushes Crowley down onto their makeshift bed that is, miraculously, a lot softer than it looks like it should be. 

Being covered by their angel skin on skin, head to toe, Crowley whimpers as Aziraphale lays down on them. 

"_Let me love you_" the angel whispers, and Crowley can only nod, barely managing to lift their legs and wrap them around Aziraphale, urging him on.

Slick fingers find their way down, and Crowley gasps as Aziraphale breaches his entrance.

"'Ziraphal-" they gasp out, and the angel catches his name in a kiss.

"Crowley, Crowley, dearest-" 

Pulling out his fingers, Aziraphale lines himself up, and Crowley arches up against him, pulling him inside.

"_Aziraphale!_" they whisper their lover's name like a prayer.

"_My love_"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it, let me know!
> 
> Given that this hasn't reached uuhuh the finish line yet I might write more for it if so wants me to :)


End file.
